Pain
by SurprizeSurprize457
Summary: Thoughts the main characters in Wicked. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Pain

Pain- She felt it when she was born.

"_It's atrocious…It's obscene"_

Pain- She felt it when she went to school. It hurt her to feel different.

"_For your face, _your voice_ your clothing" "Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and all together quite impossible to describe" _

Pain- She felt it when she was neglected by Frex.

"_I'm the other daughter, I'm beautifully tragic" "No fathers not proud of you… no sister acts ashamed" "When I finally make good"_

Every time she saw Fiyero and G(a)linda together she felt it, she knew Fiyero and herself belonged together always and forever.

"_Don't wish, don't start, wishing only wounds the heart" "Theres a girl I know… he loves her so, I'm not that girl" _

Pain- When it seemed as if she could not save Fiyero from a horrible death, it stabbed at her heart and tore through her. She tried to save him.

"_Let his flesh not be torn let his blood leave no stain though they beat him let him feel no pain" "Elekanamen a tum a tum elekanamen" "Let all Oz be agreed… I'm WICKED through and through since I cannot succeed Fiyero saving you I promise No Good Deed will I do ever again... ever again"_

Pain- She pretended to feel it when she was "melted".

Three knocks on the floor by a gloved hand. "Elphie, Elphie, come on out" Elphaba steps out of the trapdoor and is reunited with Fiyero 

Somehow, Elphaba felt all of the pain she had endured over the years wash over her, it seemed like none of it had happened, it came but it was vague. For the first time in her life, Elphaba felt like she truly belonged and that she was loved.

Let me know if you want me to continue with either different characters and/or different adjectives. 


	2. Chapter 2

Fiyero Prince of the Arrjikkis Tribe – Love and Interest

Fiyero was always interested in her but for reasons he could not explain. Was it love? An infatuation? Like all of life's most puzzling mysteries, he did not find out until he was very old.

A nineteen year old Fiyero had just tossed a text book across the room. Great he thought to himself… lets get this over with _"The trouble with schools is they always try to teach the wrong lesson…. They want you to become less callow less shallow... but I say why invite stress in… stop studying strife and learn to live the unexamined life…" _ Fiyero never wanted to be a brainless idiot just 'dancing through life' so to say, he actually had opinions but he was forced not to voice them. He knew that he needed someone to value him not for just his looks but his mind as well that is when he saw her for the first time…

The next time they met, he had never seen anyone with so much passion for what they believe in. Yet, he kept up the façade for a little while and pretended to love Galinda. _"You do know that you can voice what you feel and have a say in some things, you're not an idiot"_ Finally, he thought someone sees through my playboy mask! _"No your wrong, I'm genuinely self absorbed and popular" _He started stumbling over his words, something he had not done in a very long time. He thought he must not be feeling well… why else would his heart end up in his throat every time he saw her even for the briefest of moments?

Soon after, Elphaba defied gravity on her broom stick. They met up a few months later in The Great Gillikin Forest…. Finally he realized it, a new revelation for him… she is beautiful! _"I wish I could be beautiful for you… you are beautiful… you don't have to lie to me Fiyero… I'm not lying just uhh looking at things in a different way"_ _"Maybe I'm brainless… maybe I'm wise but you've got me seeing through different eyes"_ To Fiyero she was the most beautiful person in all of Oz. After they parted they never had to separate again…

"Elphie, Elphie come on out" While they were hugging Fiyero thought to himself… if only I could have figured this out years ago… I am truly in love with her and where ever she chooses to go and who ever she chooses to defy next, I will be right there with her.

A/N: Thank you to anyone who reviewed, they mean so much. Click to purple button to review… anything is welcome. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to anyone who reviewed. Especially The-Good-Die-Alone you're so awesome for reviewing for both chapters and giving me the quote 

G(a)linda the Good- Guilt

Glinda the Good looked down from her pink bubble, below her were the agricultural farms that the Munchkins tended to daily. However, no one was in the fields today as they were off celebrating the death of the "Wicked Witch of the West". The blonde witch felt as if she was the only person mourning her friend's death. Of course none of the Ozians knew of their friendship, it was a secret to their schoolmates long ago and now to everyone. No one could know that she had been the very best friend of the feared witch. Glinda snapped out of her thoughts and mentally prepared for her speech……

"Fellow Ozians its good to see me isn't it" Glinda asked this knowing the answer she would receive, the answer that she as a public figure was supposed to receive. "No need to answer that it was rhetorical" she said when a Munchkin answered the question. Glinda continued with her speech of how they should all be celebrating when she was really having the exact opposite thoughts._ 'We should all be mourning Elphie, if everyone had just given her a chance she really could have done good and everyone would have seen it. _ Everywhere in all of Oz, well except perhaps the Vinkus, there were celebrations held, all sorts of elegant balls and parties. They also occurred in Munchkinland because Munchkins had two deaths to celebrate, the passing of both the Witches of the East and West. On top over everything else, Glinda not only mourned the death of her best friend but also felt partially at fault for Nessa.

Not that Glinda and Nessa were ever very close but she still felt somewhat at fault. In the depths of her mind, Glinda thought back to the tragic day when the house landed on Nessa. _"Well accidents will happen" _she had said. That was right before she and Elphie had gotten into their feud over Fiyero. Glinda was now at her house in Frottica, she pretended to be "sick" and turn in early. "But Miss Glinda..."one of her maids stammered "today is a day of celebrations, will you be going out later?" "No I am retiring for the night and possibly all of tomorrow, please leave me alone."

Glinda lay down on her large bed. Her face was wet from all of her tears. She felt as if part of her was gone, had vanished and died. _"Goodness knows the wicked die alone" _"If only I could see Elphie again" Many miles away Elphaba and Fiyero were having a similar conversation:

Fiyero: It's time to go  
Elphaba: We can never come back to Oz, can we?  
Fiyero: No

Elphaba: I only wish….  
Fiyero: What?  
Elphaba: Glinda can know we're alive


End file.
